


Advent calendar drabble #9

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [9]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lix's late nights catch up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #9

Too many empty bottles, and never enough full ones. Wasn't that always the way?

She'd finished off the last bottle half an hour ago, but now her last report of the day was finished, and she felt she deserved a reward. Just one more, she thought, and then she'd head home. Unless she was too exhausted by then; then she'd sleep on the camp bed. Or at her desk. But first, she had to find that drink.

Rising from her desk, though, she staggered slightly. Maybe she'd had a few more than she remembered. The room span just a little, but still, one more wouldn't hurt, would it? She left the room, and made her way along the darkened corridor to Sissy's desk. There was bound to be something stashed there. The girl could always be counted on in a pinch, even when she wasn't there. Before she could get there, though, the floor seemed to lurch beneath her, and she fell gracelessly to the ground.

She must be getting old, she thought, as she lay there and waited for everything to swim back into focus. Maybe she'd got up too fast, or she'd tripped over something. It had been a long day, and she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Maybe she could just sleep there, as long as she woke up before anyone arrived in the morning.

"You alright, Miss Storm?" said a familiar voice. "You need an 'and?" Sissy. It was always Sissy to the rescue. "Come on, let me help you up."

"I'm fine, really, you don't have to-" she said, but she was being pulled to her feet before she could protest any more. "I think it might be time to call it a night. What are you still doing here?"

"Just catchin' up on a bit of paperwork. It's amazing how much there is when you're not workin' with a load of other girls."

"Well, quite. Listen, Sissy, darling, you won't tell anyone about this, will you? I'd hate to be the laughing stock of the office."

"Oh, don't worry, Miss Storm, mum's the word. Me dad used to get like this sometimes. He saw some terrible things during the war, too. I can't even imagine what it's like to go to places like that. I'll walk you back to your office, though; you can't get home safe like this."

"Thank you, Sissy. You're a star. Any time you need a favour, you just let me know, alright?"

"Don't be daft, Miss Storm. You just get some sleep."


End file.
